Night Walker
by Icylov3
Summary: Rei's a psychic, and the only one willing to use her spirit, residing deep within herself to help save the universe from collapsing in. a story of a large group of nonexpecting individual, tangled into one destiny.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing, ok. I'm quite sure you all know that, so I won't keep repeating myself.

Night Walker

Chapter one: The Gatherings

A woman stood at the edge of the pier, looking out at the setting sun. The wind played softly with her hair, blowing strands in different directions. She made no move, to stop the act of Nature from imposing on her tranquil scene. But instead, she removed a red clip from her hair, allowing the wind to mix all the silky strands together. The short moment of peace, ended when the wind began to pick up. Closing her eyes, she allowed the corner of her painted lips to lift. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off, with the heavy sounds of footsteps and another voice.

"Don't bother to say anything. I already know it's going to be something snide." The voice said. The woman shook her head, and let her grin turn into a smile. The footsteps stopped on the side of her, but she didn't need to look over to know who it was. "So I take it, you're enjoying the scenery?"

"Problem?" The woman asked, adding at bit of authority to her voice. When she heard the person next to her scoff lightly, she turned to the side to visually acknowledge the presence.

"No, no problem at all. It's just that I can't bring myself to relax, knowing the task that has been placed on us."

"You needn't worry. She's more then capable of persuading them, and brining them back. Besides, one of our best is with her." When the person next to her didn't respond, the woman turned around and began walking away. She stopped and stared ahead thoughtfully. "It seems sometimes, that you have little to no faith in her. Full blood or not, she is one of us, and I personally entrusted her with this responsibility of completing the mission. I think it's only fair that you give her a chance and allow her to screw up before you start passing such harsh judgement. I mean, have I ever steered you wrong?" The person sighed and walked in the direction the woman did. Together they left the pier.

* * *

It wasn't late, but the town was completely surrounded in darkness. The people found light in the random street posts, or lights from different buildings. But, the main source came from the many flashing signs and billboard ads, drawing people into the brightly decorated places. The streets were already crowed with people ready to party the night away and all the clubs, bars and places of entertainment were beginning to fill up. For those who weren't out already and had their minds set for a good time, were busy in their homes trying to prepare themselves for fun.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late." A young woman called out. She started to tap her foot impatiently, a habit that's been around for ages. When her friend didn't answer, she stood up and walked over to her room. Without knocking, she swung the door opened and set her eyes upon the madness of last minute decisions. "Minako, what do you think you're doing?"

"Rei, I'm really sorry but I have to find something to wear."

"What's wrong with what you had on?" Rei asked, looking at her now undressed friend. The young blonde was going through piles and piles of colored fabrics, snubbing each choice that came up. Her clothes were strewn everywhere but the closet and her shoes were in no better order.

"Well, it looked to much like something you would wear, so I had to change."

"And just what's wrong with what I wear?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Minako said in a soothing tone. She knew her friend was impatient and already in a bad mood because of her. So it would do her very good to keep her angry friend from getting even more fired up.

"Then why is it a problem?"

"Because."

"Because what?" The simply answers Minako was giving, was doing very little to help Rei's mood. The Raven-haired girl knew that Minako was trying to say as few words as possible, preventing herself from saying the wrong thing. But she knew better then to let her weasel her way out of an explanation.

"Just because. Hey! That dress you have on is so cute, can I wear it." Minako asked shifting her attention onto the baby blue dress Rei was currently wrapped in. She watched as her shocked expression turned into an annoyed one, then anger. Rei crossed her arms over her chest and said what she had to say.

"No! If I give this to you, then what am I going to wear?"

"I'll find you something." The blonde disaster quickly picked up random pieces of clothing and handed them to Rei. "Here you go, now change." Not wanting to stay in the small apartment longer then they already have, Rei grabbed the clothes from Minako hand and went across to her side of the room.

"I can't believe you sometimes, the biggest ditz in history." Rei whispered as she threw the dress over to Minako. It took her a quick second to pull the blue masterpiece over her head and smile up at Rei.

"Oh Rei….you look so gorgeous. How do I look?"

"Great, now let's go." The raven-haired female growled, as she fixed the strap on her belt.

Can I at least fix my hair and makeup?" Minako whined as Rei began pulling her to the door. She held her shoes and makeup bag tightly in her hand, not liking the idea of going out without being able to fix her face.

"Do it in the car."

* * *

The entrance to the club was packed. Over a hundred people must have been lined up, trying to get inside. Minako looked at the crowd and playfully sighed. Looking over at Rei she winked, while jerking her head lightly towards the bouncer. With a wink of her own, Rei granted her silent permission to carry on with what ever she had in mind. A devilish smirk was pasted on her face as Minako walked right up to the front of the line. The bouncer looked at her and Rei with a look of superiority and hint of fascination. But the two beauties in front of him, wasn't going to prevent him from doing his job.

"What do you two want?"

"We wanted to see what this 'Speed' was all about. From the looks of it, it might be worth the long drive." Minako answered in a flirty tone, she wasn't surprised at all when the bouncer crossed his arms over his chest and moved his feet further away from each other. He looked like he was slowly on the verge of doing a split.

"Well, maybe you should come back next week and get here earlier. Cuz if not, then the two of you is gonna have to deal with that line."

"About that…I was hoping that maybe you could let us in. My cousin is expecting us."

"Your cousin, huh. Well, we can't keep your cousin waiting now can we?" He said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. He looked at Minako as if telling her 'I'm not falling for that line'.

"Hey Angel, Dean just sent me a message. He wants to know what's taking so long. Should I tell him that you're still trying to find what shoes to wear? Or maybe, that his incompetent doorman is holding us up." Rei leaned into Minako ear and whispered. She said it loud enough for the Bouncer to hear, but low enough to make it seem genuine.

"I haven't seen Dean in such a long time. I hate for our visit to be ruined by talks of his club's staff." Minako answered back in the same manner. "Just tell him, that I'm really not feeling well and that I'll just have to sign over mother estates to one of his sisters."

"But won't he be mad. I'm quite sure, he'll find out that you were here. Remember what happened last time you just gave up and went home? He ended up firing everybody. And last time, he only missed out on a antique car. No telling what he would do for a four million dollar estate." Rei whispered back, eyeing the sweating man. She shook her head and began to press buttons on her cell phone. The ruff voice of the Bouncer stopped her nimble finger from going any further.

"Wait a minute. No need to call him, I mean I didn't recognize you Angel. It's been such a long time since we meet. Your hair grew and you picked up a hot friend. You don't know how many people come here posing as you and their friends aren't nearly as pretty as yours is. Anyway, go on in and don't forget to put in a good word for me. Dean is probably expecting you on the fifth floor, just get the elevator pass from Johnson. The guy near the Coat room." The bouncer babbled out, as he moved aside to allow the two young ladies in. His once strong-held position was broken by the promise of a simple a call.

As the two girls walked through the crowed club, to the bar, they had no choice but to accept the stares from what Minako dubbed 'Clubstanders", whether they be good or bad. Minako smiled and winked at the admiring Clubstanders, while Rei on the other hand sneered at anyone who offered her the slightest compliment. Noticing this, Minako grabbed Rei's arm pulling her close.

"Remember, we have to look welcoming. Glaring and shutting people down, isn't going to get us good results." Rei looked at her incredulously before forcing a smile on her face. Although the happy gesture didn't reach her eyes, Minako had to let it slid because they had already reached the bar.

Once they reached the dark counter top she took off her jacket and placed it on Rei's lap. The young blonde began eyeing the people surrounding them and then the dance floor. "I'll go check out the floor, you take care of anyone around here. Let's not waste time, this club is so…" Minako left off with a shudder. She got up and walked to the dance floor, patting Rei on the shoulder as she went by.

Rei sat at the bar waiting for the tender to be finished with another customer. As she tapped her finger impatiently on the counter, her eyes began wandering boringly. She spotted a young man sitting about two seats from her, sipping lazily at his drink. It didn't take long for her brain to register him as one of the people she was sent to find. Rei watched the young man next to her from out the corner of her eye, hoping that he would make the first move. When she received no attempt from the stoic figure, she scooted over a few seats. Smiling at him, she grabbed his glass and downed the contents

"Looks like you need another drink sweetie, my treat." Winking at him, Rei waved the bartender over. Leaning forward, she whispered in a low, flirty voice "Two Rio Skies, dry cup, no lemon." She watched as the young man scrambled, across the room to prepare the drink. While she waited, she looked over at the young man whom she had just order for. He was staring at her, but didn't say anything. Rei smiled, not finding the rude behavior to be effective at all. Instead, she began to laugh, grabbing the toothpick from out the glass and biting down on it. "Cat got your tongue?"

"…" He moved his attention to the tiny peanuts in front of him. He took a handful and placed them on a napkin. While he was doing this, he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Turning his head slightly, he saw that the girl had taken her jacket off. Her soft giggle, sweet fragrance and vast amount of skin only brought her a glare and nothing more. Rei hated flirting, she normally left stuff like this to Minako. But she couldn't rely on her blonde friend to do everything.

"I see your eyes seemed to be working perfectly," the bartender came back and placed two drinks in front of them. "and as much as I love to be the center of your attention, I think you better drink up."

"Hey Yuki, look what I found." Minako came up behind Rei, hand in hand with a man around her age, if not older. He had blue eyes, a huge smile, wandering eyes and a very long braid hanging off his shoulder. Rei recognized him as one of the men she was shown earlier. She allowed a seductive smile to grace her dark red lips as she stood up to greet him.

"Yuki Saito, please to meet you."

"Duo Maxwell, and the pleasure is all mine."

"I'm sure of that." She winked as she eyed him with the smile still plastered on her lips. She grabbed a hold of Minako arm, and pulled her so she was pressing against her. She could tell that Duo was enjoying the little scene, but she was yet to get anything out of the quiet young man. "Hey Angel, hope you don't mind if I steal him away for a sec or two." Minako eyed him playfully as if really contemplating anything. With a smirk, she leaned into Rei's ear.

"Go ahead, I don't think he'll be much trouble. I'll stay and work on this one."

"Good luck." Rei whispered to Minako, sending the young man a strange look. She shook her head and smiled at Duo. Taking his hand she led him through the dance floor and to the coatroom. With a huge amount of confidence and authority, Rei led Duo past the room and to the elevator. The short trip went by without any interruption or interrogation. Johnson, the man that the Bouncer mentioned earlier, let them up without any questions.

* * *

"So Yuki ordered the drinks, huh? Rio Skies, You know it's her favorite and it says a lot about her." Minako mindlessly said, after sipping on the drink Rei had left on the counter. She placed the drink down and stretched out her arms above her head. She knew that the gesture was awkward, but she was getting no response from this one. "So what's your favorite drink?"

"…"

"Interesting, very interesting. Oh how rude of me, I don't think I've given you my name. It's Angel Titus, what's your?" Minako babbled on, pretending his silence was because he was shy. "Yes, very interesting."

* * *

"Hey, are we suppose to be in here?" Duo asked as the two of them walked into an empty room. The lights were out, but the door was unlocked. The room was rather empty, with the exception of a small glass table, a couch and a loveseat.

"Why not, I've got special privileges you know."

"How so?"

"Angel's cousin owns the place." Rei had used that line so many times, that it became second nature to her. It was as if, this Angel person really existed, as well as Yuki Saito. She watched as Duo smiled and plopped down on the white couch. _I guess that that's good enough for him," _Rei thought. She walked over to the window and looked out into the night sky. Duo stared at her curiously, no longer finding that hint of attraction that he felt earlier. Now, she just looked like some girl dressed up to party. Almost like the woman downstairs, but different. She held a tiny amount familiarity, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Duo eyed the young woman by the window, growing angrier with each second that went by. Her tight black pants riding low at the waist surely would attract a lot of attention. Not to mention the dark red camisole that showed a great amount of arm, neck and worst of all cleavage. _Shouldn't she be wearing a sweater? _Duo thought, not liking the girl's choice of style at all. He obviously didn't care about the silver belt resting on her hips, or the bracelets hanging off her arm. Lets not forget her black boots or the way her black hair cascaded down her back like water down a fall. No, he had seen enough and he didn't like it at all. Standing up, he walked over to her and draped his jacket over her shoulders.

"What the hell is this for?" Rei asked shocked by his actions. She didn't feel cold and was pretty sure she didn't hint to it. She didn't get an answer but instead, Duo pulled the jacket tighter around her. He looked at her and frowned.

_Why does she look so familiar? I feel like I should want her, but not in that way. I feel…weird. _Duo continued to stare into her violet eyes, trying to ignore the tight, burning sensation in his chest. He grabbed a hold of her wrist and began dragging her to the door. Rei allowed herself to be pulled, finding that his change in attitude was not something she really wanted to deal with. They hadn't spent that much time in the room and he spoke very little. Rei couldn't do anything now. Her whole purpose for being alone with him was shattered when he angrily covered her up with his jacket.

Realization hit as Rei concluded in her mind, why he would want to cover her up anyway. But by the time she had figured it out, they had made it downstairs and were nearing the bar. She snatched her hand from out his and pulled his jacket from off of herself and throwing it at him. Walking to Minako, she picked up her own jacket and gruffly put it on.

"We're leaving now Mi...Angel. Obviously Mr. Maxwell here can't stand the sight of me." In her angry state, Rei had almost slipped on the names, but quickly corrected herself. She ignored the guilty stare she got from Duo as she waited for Minako to ready herself. Rei paid the bartender and her and Minako left.

AN: 

I know that I can't…no never finish a story, or update at that. But I have this really cool idea and don't want to forget it. So I promised myself that I'm gonna update all my stories within this week. Anyway, I think that I should give you some information about the story so no one is confused.

Rei and Minako are gifted with certain abilities as well as a few other people. The two of them have been sent to find other like themselves, but the people don't know they have abilities at all.

Minako and Rei go by the name Angel Titus and Yuki Saito. It's a front used to throw people off. You all know how the secret identity thing works. They lie about everything concerning their family and past life.

The pairings so far are:

Rei/Heero Minako/Trowa Usagi/Mamoru and that's about it. You're more then welcome to suggest pairings or ideas. So review and tell me what you think, Good or Bad.


End file.
